


This is My Kingdom

by darcydix



Series: Kingdom Contentment [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcydix/pseuds/darcydix
Summary: Eren is a college student who doesn't know what he wants to do with his life. Levi and Erwin are two lovers looking for a night of fun. What happens when it leaves a lasting impression on them, making them want more?





	This is My Kingdom

“Where were you last night?” Armin set down his school bag on the table, “Mikasa said that you were going to go out with us to see that movie?”  
Eren shrugged, not moving from his spot on the couch. He responded shortly after, but it was muffled by his face smothering the pillow. Armin rolled his eyes, coming around the couch to pull Eren up into a sitting position.  
“What’s been up your ass recently Eren? You’ve been avoiding hanging out with anyone, I don’t see you doing home work anymore. You’ve been acting strange.”  
“I don’t know,” Eren sighed, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. He didn’t want to meet his best friend's eyes. “I just been, blah. I don’t even know a word for it. I don’t know what I want to do. Everything sounds boring to me.”  
“So you’d rather stay at home and stare at the walls?”  
Eren nodded.  
Armin sighed, “I’m calling Mikasa.”  
“Snitch. Why do you have to tell her?” Eren groaned.  
“She always knows what to do when it comes to you.”

Later that night Mikasa came over to his and Armin’s apartment, forcing Eren to get up and take a shower. Armin busied himself gathering an outfit for Eren. They were forcing him to go out to the bar with everyone.   
Once in the shower, with Mikasa outside the bathroom threatening his life, Eren slowly washed his hair. He cringed at all the knots, knowing that it was his fault for not taking a showering a couple of days. His poor classmates will be glad his stench is gone. He rested his head on the tiled wall, contemplating on just hiding in the shower. Surely Mikasa wouldn’t come in while he was naked.  
“You have ten minutes max, Eren. If you aren’t done by then, I’m coming in and dragging you out,” Mikasa yelled just outside the bathroom.  
A shiver ran down his side, the thought of he dragging his naked body out of the shower and across the carpeted living room. Eren rubbed his ass subconsciously, a rug burn there wouldn’t be great. Huffing, Eren yanked the body wash off the shelf, pouring enough in his hand to cover his body.  
Time flies when you aren’t paying attention and true to her promise, Mikasa burst into the bathroom. Eren screamed and she reached into the shower turning the cold water all the way up before turning off the water completely. Eren barely managed to grab a towel and she dragged him out of the bathroom and to his room.  
“Mikasa,” Armin tried to hold back his laughter, “You could have let Eren cover himself!”  
Armin followed into the bedroom and ushered Mikasa out, letting Eren have some decency. Once Eren’s jeans were on, Armin turned to apologize to his friend.   
“We don’t want to sit here and watch you rot away. This will be good for you.”  
Een glared at his friend before throwing on an old band shirt. His jacket was thrown to him and Eren reluctantly put it on after putting his shoes on.   
“Where are we going?” Eren mumbled as he was pushed from his bedroom.   
“The bar Eren. I told you this earlier. Jean, Marco, and Krista are waiting for us.”  
He groaned but let his friends drag him out of the apartment.

“You sure this is a good idea Levi?” Erwin crossed his arms as he waited for Levi to finish his smoke.   
Levi nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette, “We both wanted to introduce something new to our bedroom Erwin. What better way to make a threesome for the night? If we don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.”  
“We are at a college bar, Levi.” Erwin shifted on his feet, fixing the collar of his shirt, “Don’t you think that’s a little young for us?”  
“Not even ten years,” Levi snapped, dropping his cigarette on the ground, “We are thirty, everyone here is at least twenty-one.”  
“Fake IDs are a thing that exists,” Erwin reminded him, following him into the bar.  
“Shut up you old hag. Help me find someone cute enough for the both of us.”

Eren was on his first drink, some cheap fruity vodka mixed with pop. It was good, but he barely sipped at it. He wanted to be at home.  
“Eren, are you listening?”  
He jerked in surprise, spilling the drink in his hand when he looked up at Jean.  
“Nice going,” Jean joked, “Get your head out of your ass and pay attention.”  
“Shut up horse face,” Eren muttered, heading to the bar to get a new drink. Maybe he should drink, it would make it look like he was having fun and everyone would get off his back. Eren found an empty chair at the bar and he slid into it, trying to catch the bartender’s eyes.  
“What’s your poison?”  
Eren flinched, turning to look at the man that spoke to him. He wasn’t sure what he expected, but it sure as hell wasn’t an exact replica of a greek god. Eren stuttered, “I’m s-sorry?”  
The man turned in his chair, facing Eren. His blue eyes made Eren shiver. “What are you drinking? I’m sorry, am I being too frank?”  
Eren almost asked who Frank was, before he found the filter for his mouth. “No. I just. Do I know you?”  
The man extended his hand and Eren reached out hesitantly to take it, “You can call me Erwin.”  
“Eren,” he replied, “My name’s Eren.”  
“Can I buy you a drink Eren?”  
Eren nodded before he could think about what he was doing.  
“I don’t mean to steal you away from your friends,” Erwin smiled at him, glancing at Eren’s previous table before turning his attention back to the younger man. “I saw what happened and I wanted to replace your drink for you.”  
“You don’t have to…” Eren felt hot the more he tried not to stare at Erwin, “It was an accident.”  
Erwin laughed and Eren found that he really liked the sound. “You don’t read between the lines do you, Eren?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“I’ll try a new approach then,” Erwin leaned forward just enough so his lips wear inches away from Eren’s ear. “I’d like to buy you a drink in the hopes you go home with me tonight.”  
Somewhere in Eren said ‘no’, that he was with his friends. He was supposed to be having a good time with them. Then there was his dick, screaming at him that this was going to be a real good time and that he should definitely say yes. Eren quickly threw a look to Armin, who looked like he was smiling at Eren.  
“Yes I would love to go home with you,” Eren’s eyes widened, realizing he spoke without thinking. “I mean. Oh god. Is it too late to ask for that drink?”  
Erwin waved down the bartender, eyes never leaving Eren’s. “There’s someone I want you to meet before you come home with us.”  
“Us?” Eren’s stomach dropped.  
“I’m glad you still have good taste.” Eren’s stomach jumped back into his throat at the third voice coming from behind him. “I’m Levi and you’re cute.”  
There was that shiver again, but Eren was positive it was because an actual demon was behind him.  
“Levi,” Erwin frowned, “Don’t scare people like that. You made him turn into a ghost.”  
Levi moved so he was standing next to Erwin, further convincing Eren that he was the devil. There was something seductive about Levi, not that Erwin wasn’t, but in a very different way that Erwin. Levi looked like he would drag Eren down to bed and devour his soul. Eren couldn’t even think of a protest.  
“Us.” Eren repeated, but it was no longer a question, because he had a feeling he knew what was happening.  
“Erwin and I are a couple,” Levi reached over to grab Erwin’s drink as soon as the bartender set them down, “We were looking to try something kinky to our relationship, like a surprise guest in the bedroom.”  
Eren was glad he hadn’t sipped his drink, because he was sure he would have choked, “Surprise guest?”  
“A threesome.” Levi said bluntly.  
Eren swallowed thickly, sure he would love to have sex with both of these men, but at the same time? Eren had a feeling that would be an overload on his dick.  
“Or are you too vanilla for the offer?”  
“Levi,” Erwin pulled at her shoulder, “Don’t harass him. Let Eren come up with his decision on his own.”  
Eren downed his drink in one, “I can’t go back on what I said earlier. I would love to go home with you.”


End file.
